Hideko Togu (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Vampire | Aliases = Doctor Togu | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, wings | Citizenship = Japan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Biologist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; Pseudo-Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Fagaly | First = All Winners Comics Vol 1 5 | Death = All Winners Comics Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The sinister Dr. Togu was a biologist loyal to Imperial Japan during World War II and helped create a series of biological weapons. A number of these weapons were deployed against the Chinese resistance in the summer of 1942. Soon, Togu managed to synthesize what he claimed was the chemical source of vampirism. With this solution, Togu smuggled himself into the United States and used the serum on himself. Transforming into a bat-like creature, Togu -- now calling himself the Vampire -- targeted high ranking military officials stationed at Camp Lehigh. This lead to a number of clashes with Captain America and Bucky. Despite the heroes' interference, he succeeded in exsanguinating two military officials before fleeing into a nearby castle. Reverting to human form, he tricked Captain America and Bucky into believing that he was the owner of the property in order to get their guard down. Transforming back into the Vampire, Togu attacked the heroes again. During the fight, the Vampire was pushed towards an open window as the sun was coming up, and it caused him to transform back to human form. In mid-air while this transformation occurred, Tongu suffered a fatal fall, cursing the two heroes before he died. | Powers = As the Vampire, Tongu had large leather wings allowing him to fly. He was capable of carrying at least one full grown male, presuming some enhanced strength. He had sharp fangs that allowed him to pierce into the throats of his victims and drink their blood. | Abilities = Doctor Togu was a skilled scientist who plied his trade to creating biological weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Exposure to sunlight caused the Vampire to revert back to human form. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Doctor Togu does not appear to be a true vampire, the only weakness he displayed was being vulnerable to sunlight. However, unlike most vampires, this only caused him to transform back into human form. While he clearly had a bloodlust, it is unconfirmed if this was required sustenance when he was in his vampire form. Togu claimed that the formula made him immortal, however he made such a claim as he was dying following a fatal fall. His claim was likely part of the ravings of a mad man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Bat Form Category:Solar Weakness Category:Death by accident